When Dark and Light Collide
by inugurlz
Summary: Kagome is dealing with a new revalation, and trying to act like nothing is happening at the same time. Will InuYasha ever learn the truth? And will Kagome learn to accept it?
1. Introduction

When Dark and Light Collide  
  
Hey peoples!! What up?? This story is the ingenious work of the writers  
Cat and Neko! Bow down before us!!!!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own Inu-Yasha!!! But we do own our Inu plushies!!

* * *

"Inu-Yasha SIT!" yelled Kagome. "I'll be back in three days, okay?" with that said Kagome jumped into the Bone eaters well. 

Grrr.... That wench." Said InuYasha.

'InuYasha is such a jerk!' thought Kagome while traveling through time.

"InuYasha, where's Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Did you go and get her mad again?" questioned Miroku.

"You big meanie!" yelled Shippio, while hitting InuYasha on the head.

"What was that for?" yelled InuYasha. "I didn't do anything!"

"Suuuuuuuuuurrree you didn't." said Miroku sarcasticly.

"I didn't! And why is it always my fault, anyway?" yelled InuYasha devensivly.

"Because you always do something wrong, you dipstick!" screamed Shippio.

"Look InuYasha, just tell us what happened, okay?" said Sango.

"All I did was call Kouga a stupid-wolf and she got all upset, sat me, then said 'I'll be back in three days and left!" said InuYasha.

"Again, but I can't wait three whole days!" whined Shippio.

"Well we can't do anything about the jewel shards until Kagome gets back." Sango said.

* * *

"I can't believe InuYasha!" seethed Kagome, once she had climbed out of the well into her own time. "All he ever does is insult Kouga! It's not like I would actually fall for him!" 

Just then Kagome's mother came out of the shrine with a very thoughtful look on her normally cheerful face. "Oh! Kagome! Your home!" said her mother, surprise evident on her face.

"Ya. InuYasha was being a jerk again." Said Kagome, who was know somewhat calmer than she had been when she left the Feudal Era.

"Kagome I _am_ sorry. But we need to talk." Said Kagome's mother.

"Okay mom. What is it?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome, I have been keeping something from you." Said her mother, a forlorn look on her face.

"What is it mom?" questioned a know worried Kagome.

"Kagome I think you should sit down for this." Stated Kagome's mother seriously.

"Okay mom." Said Kagome while taking a seat on the stairs of the shrine.

'I wonder what is wrong? Mom never acts like this. Could something be wrong with Grandpa? Or Souta?' thought Kagome nervously.

"Kagome......................" Her mom took a deep breath. "........ You're demon!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Okay peoples! How did you like it??? We are sorry that it was so short!!! We want at least three reviews before posting the next chapter okay??? Pretty please?? If you don't we will sick all of our anime bishis on you!!!! Buwahahahahahahhahaha!!!!!!! Opps sorry couldn't help ourselves there!!! Tehehe. Hides behind a giant InuYasha. Please don't hurt us!!!!!!  
  
Okay well until next time!!!!! 

Neko and Cat


	2. Chapter One

When Dark and Light Collide  
  
Yay!!! It's the second chapter!! We are so happy!!! Did you all like the first chapter?? You know no one ever reads this. So we can say what ever we want. Like the fact that all of you people are mean if you didn't review!!! And you should never be aloud to watch Inu again!!

Just kidding!! It would be HORRIBLE to never be able to watch our favorite dog demon in action ever again! I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone!!!

Anyway on with the story!!!

* * *

Last chapter: "Kagome........" her mother took a deep breath, "........your a demon!"

* * *

Kagome's jaw dropped. "I... I'm a, a demon?"

A now paniced Kagome started pacing around the room.

"What kind of demon am I?

Am I half or full?

Am I a fire, ice, bird, dog...Oh no what if InuYasha finds out?

What if he doesn't like me anymore?"

As Kagome is talking, she goes faster each sentence. Her mother tried to get her to stop panicing. "Kagome, Kagome, calm down Kagome! This isn't gonna work." Said her mother. She picked up a small rock and threw it at Kagome's head. 

"What will they think?

What about Ship, Owwww!!!

What was that for?!" asked Kagome.

"Now that I have your attention, we can go inside and talk more about this. Said her mom. "Okay mom. But WHY ARE YOU ONLY TELLING ME THAT I'M A DEMON NOW!! Screamed Kagome. "Kagome shush! You don't want people to hear you!" said Kagome's mother. "I DON'T CARE MOM! I WANT ANSWERS! AND I WANT THEM NOW!!" screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs. 

"Kagome! I will answer all of your questions! Just calm down and come inside!" stated Kagome's mother.

Kagome slowly took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Okay mother, where in the shrine shall we go?" asked Kagome. "The kitchen." Stated Kagome's mom.

* * *

A minute later Kagome and her mother are in the kitchen. Kagome's mom poured them both some tea and they both sat down.

* * *

How did you like??? We hope that you thought it was like the bomb diggidy for sure man. Like totally. Anyway, this time we want 5 reviews before we update!!! Hahahahahahahahahaha we are eviiiiiiiiiiiillllllllll. Or insane. Which ever you prefer. On other news we have started a rough draft for another story, but you don't get to know anything until we at least have like seven chapters completed. ( To clue you in, we had 11 chapters of this story done before we published the intro.) Until next time! Cat and Neko 


	3. Chapter Two

**When Dark and Light Collide**

* * *

  
  
Hi peoples!!! What is up???? We are good!!!! Sorry we didn't update right away!!!!! Don't hurt us!! -Cowers behind a trash bin.- But we are thinking of starting a new fan fiction. It would be an IY/YYH crossover.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha!!!! InuYasha is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi!!! We do own the storyline of this ficcie though. We also own any made-up characters.  
  
Okay now on with the fic!!!  
  
Always, Cat and Neko. 

* * *

No one talked for about five minutes. All of the sudden Kagome just started blurting out questions.  
  
"What kind of demon am I? What powers do I have? Why hadn't you told me about any of this? Are you a demon? Is Souta? Is Grandpa? Was dad? C'mon tell me already!!!"  
  
Her mother just sat there calmly, slowly drinking her tea.  
  
"Mom! Hello, Earth to mother! Is anyone alive in there?!"  
  
She just gently set her cup down, with Kagome just staring at her.  
  
"Fine Kagome. One question at a time. What is the first thing you would like to know?" asked Kagome's mother.  
  
"I want to know if you are a demon." Stated Kagome.  
  
"Yes, I am a demon, but only to a certain extent. I am really a fairy of the earth. I have control over earth and plants. My name is Yelan. I was the queen of our kind." Said "Yelan".  
  
"Ooooooooooookaaayyyy........what kind of demon am I" asked Kagome, a strange look on her face.  
  
"You are a crossed demon. You are half inu demon. You are also half fairy." Said Yelan.  
  
"So I am part earth fairy?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
For the first time since they had started their conversation, Yelan hesitated.  
  
"........... You are not an earth fairy. You're a dark fairy." Said Yelan.  
  
"WHAT!!??!!??!! You mean I'm evil???" Yelled an almost hyperventilating Kagome.  
  
"No! Of course not! At least I don't think so....... Well you see Kagome, you are the first dark fairy that is in history. We are positive that it is up to you whether or not you are good or evil though." Stated Yelan.  
  
"Okay mom. But why am I part inu demon?"  
  
Yelan sighed. "Your father was an inu demon. We fell in love when I was on a trip through his lands. Until he died, we were a very happy family." Said a sad looking Yelan.  
  
"Ohhh... I'm sorry mom. Well what are my powers?" asked Kagome, who had didn't really remember her father.  
  
"We can talk about your powers later, okay?" Yelan told Kagome, the traces of sadness leaving her face.  
  
"So how did you end up here in Tokyo?" Asked a somewhat baffled Kagome.  
  
"Well, it was a long time ago. Your father and I were walking through a field and saw a well. We were looking into it, when I slipped and fell inside. Your father went after me and when we climbed out, we were here. Your grandfather found us and took us in."  
  
"So you knew where I went when I got pulled down the well by that demon!?"  
  
"I wasn't positive. But when you came back and started talking about everything you saw....... especially when InuYasha came into your story." Said Yelan.  
  
"So... is Souta a demon?" Asked Kagome.

* * *

Hi!!! That is the end of the fabulous chapter three!!! Isn't it the most wonderfulest thing you ever read????? Joking really!! fingers crossed behind back So please review!! If we don't get 7 REVIEWS, WE WON'T UPDATE!!!! So click the pretty button and make us happy!!!! Because you wouldn't want to see us when we're mad...........

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

Hey guys! Sorry we haven't updated latley! We have been really busy, with relatives, and kung-fu..... Not that that is an excuse! But if we must say, we didn't get the seven reviews we asked for last time. tear So very sad...... Oh well on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own Inu-Yasha! We wish we did, but we don't so there! But we do own the storyline for this fic, and any made-up characters! So Booyah!!!! Okay well we don't own Inu, and that is that so byebye!

* * *

Just so all of you know, we are going to get faster on updates! Really we are! Also we are thinking of publishing another fic, a IY/YYH x over, but we would really appriecate your opinious!!

* * *

"No, Souta is not a demon. He was adopted after your father and I came here and you were born." Answered Yelan. 

"Sooo... how did you know about Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.

"We knew his father, Inu Taisho." Said Yelan.

"Wow." Said Kagome, somewhat dazed.

"Yes it is rather amazing, isn't it?" asked Yelan, rhetorically.

"Mom, do you think we could talk about my powers now?" asked Kagome.

"Okay. We can talk about you powers now." Said Yelan.

"Really? Cool! So what powers do I have?" asked a curious Kagome.

"Well, I don't know ALL of your powers, but I do know some. You have the power to levitate and fly. You also have the power of telepathy, or the power to read minds. And you can read peoples auras. One of your biggest powers is that you can control the elements. That includes earth, wind, fire, water, and plants. You might be able to control more, but I'm not sure. You also have whatever you dark powers include. Your claws are poisonous, but only when you want them to be." Said Yelan.

"Woooaaaaa... that is a LOT of stuff!!" said an amazed Kagome.

"Yes, I do suppose it is a lot to swallow all the sudden isn't it?" asked Yelan, not looking for an answer. "Would you like to see what your demon form looks like?" asked Yelan, this time pausing for Kagome to answer.

"Really?? I can see it? Ya I would definitely want to see it!" decided Kagome.

"Okay. One second." Said Yelan.

There was suddenly a deep green light that filled the room. The light then slowly faded away. In the place where Kagome had been sitting, stood a beautiful looking demon.

She was a few inches taller than Kagome normally was. Her hair was down, and reached her knees. It was black with silver streaks. Her eyes were silver and had gold flecks.

On her forehead she had dark purple six-point star, and she had one matching stripe on each cheek.

Her lips were blood red and she had smoky gray eye-shadow. She had two fangs that showed when she gasped.

Her claws were royal purple with a silver lightning bolt going down the center. She had on a black chocker with a silver Celtic circle with a ruby in the middle.

She had a silver ring on the middle finger of her left hand that had a black sapphire set in it. On her right hand she had a copy of the six-point star on her forehead inset with a green stone.

Her skin was one or two shades paler than normal. Her outfit was black. Her shirt, shoes, and pants all were the same color.

Her pants were loose, so she can move around easily. Her shoes were plain black, and sort of like Sesshomaru's.

At her side was a sword. It had a gray hilt and the blade had a blue tint. The sheath was a few shades darker than the hilt. The sash that held her sword was the same color as her outfit.

Her ears were pointed and each ear had two piercing and her cartilage was pierced in her left ear.

Kagome then walks to a full length mirror and gasps when she sees herself. She looks so, so, so........different and amazing!

* * *

Hey guys! Please Review our story! It would make us vvveeeerrrrryyyy happy! And that is a good thing! You wouldn't want us to be sad, now would you? If you do then you are not so nice people! But you are if you review, or like the story! Then you are nice peoples! Yep Yep! Okay well tell us what you think! 

Toodles!

Cat and Neko


	5. Chapter Four

Neko: Howdy Yall! How ya doin? Cat is out of town right now...... breaks down crying.....but she sends her love! This chapter was writin by both of us, as we had 22 chapters written before she left! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't not own InuYasha.....we can wish, but we don't, so leave us alone!!

* * *

Kagome was speechless, she just stood there with her mouth wide open.  
  
'Is this really me?' she thought.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome! So when are you going back to the Feudal Era?" asked Kagome's mother, Yelan.  
  
"GO BACK!!! What are you crazy!?! I can't go back looking like this! They won't recongnize me, then they'll all probably attack me! I don't even know how to protect myself!" Kagome yelled, finally calming down.  
  
"Kagome, you can mask yourself you know." Said Yelan.  
  
"I can! How?!" yelled Kagome. "Tell me now!!" screeched Kagome.  
  
"Calm down. It's simple. All you have to do is will yourself to go back to your 'human' form." Said Yelan, calmly.  
  
"Okay. I'll try..." said Kagome, uncertainly.  
  
A minute later there was a gentle flash and Kagome's "normal" form was standing in front of the mirror.  
  
"That's a relief." Sighed Kagome.  
  
"So now that your back in your human form, when are you going back to the feudal Japan?" asked Yelan.  
  
"I'm still not going back. Besides, I told InuYasha I'd be back in three days. And I still don't know who can help me learn my powers." Said Kagome.  
  
"Well I can help you learn your powers over the Earth and plants. It's just to back your father isn't still here." Said Yelan, unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh mom, it's okay." Said Kagome as she went over to her mother and gave her a tight hug. "It's alright. Just think about how happy dad was. Also, now he's in a better place."

This seemed to be working, since Kagome's mother had calmed down

.  
  
"Okay. So who could teach me to control my other powers?" asked Kagome, once her mother looked to be in better shape.

"Well you need training in fighting, so it would have to be a demon, preferably an inu one." Said Yelan."Oh no! You are not going to make me train with InuYasha. Then he'll know I'm a demon!!" wailed Kagome."I wasn't going to make you train with InuYasha... I was thinking of someone a little different..." said Yelan."Who!" asked Kagome, loudly."Ummmmm... hehehe.... Sesshomaru." Said Yelan, wincing.

* * *

I know that this is a short chapter, but next time, I'll either combine two chapters, or update two in a row. But you get none, if I don't get at least, lets say, 15 reviews!!! Muhahahaha....... this story is being held ransom if I don't get that many!!!!!

Ja Ne,

Neko.

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

Kagome stood there the only thing moving was her eye, which was twitching.


	6. Chapter Five

Hey peoples! We are soooooo sorry it took us so long to update!! It won't happen again!! Okay, we started a few more fics over the past few weeks too, and we would really like to know what you think!! If you actually read this, please type Ookami somewhere in your message!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha, but we do own the plot of this story, and any origianal characters, products, etc.

* * *

On with the fic!!!!! Hope you enjoy, Cat and Neko.

* * *

Kagome stood there...the only thing moving was her eye, which was twitching.  
  
"Mother," said Kagome calmly, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!!!!!" she screamed, at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Kagome! Calm down! I'm not saying you have to train with Sesshomaru. But there's no one else that can teach you to control your demon powers." said her mother.  
  
"Mom, do you know how many times Sesshomaru has tried to kill me?!! And everytime InuYasha has saved me.  
Especially the one time Sesshomaru got a hold of Tetsuaiga. If it weren't for InuYasha, I wouldn't be here right now!"  
  
"Okay, I get you don't like him." said her surprised mother.  
  
"No...it's not that I don't like him....I DESPISE HIM!!" she yelled.  
  
"Kagome, if you don't want to, you don't have to train with him. But if you don't you won't be able to control you powers, and you, or someone else, could get seriously hurt." said Yelan, knowing she had won.  
  
"Okay...I'll train with Sesshomaru...hold on! HOW DO YOU KNOW SESSHOMARU?!?! asked Kagome, yelling.  
  
"I told you, I knew InuYasha's father. That would be Sesshomaru's father too." stated Yelan calmly.  
  
"Oh...well I guess that would make sense...how am I going to get him to train me anyway? I'm not exactly one of his favorite people." said Kagome.  
  
"Tell hime that Yoko sent you." said Yelan.  
  
"Yoko? I think I've heard Inuyasha and everyone talk about him. Wasn't he like one of the strongest inu demons ever?"  
questioned Kagome.  
  
"WHAT!!! Does that mean I inheirted some of his strength??" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes you did gain some, if not all of your father's strength. You also got mine. And your own stregth. You have your miko strength too." said Yelan calmly, acting as if she was talking about the weather.

* * *

Okay, we know that this is a short chapter, as they always are....but we have an option for you. Would you rather us combing 2 chapters every update, and update every 1-2 weeks, or have us write short chapters and update at least once a week?? Please specify in your review. Also, we have opened the polls for pairings. We will except any votes, although right now we are doing Kagome and pairings. We will vote for everyone else in later chapters.

* * *

Ja Ne!!! 

Cat and Neko

* * *

P.S. Sorry for the misspellings!!!

* * *


	7. Chapter Six

Hello our beloved readers! Sorry it has taken sooooooo long for an update, but well...okay, so we don't have a valid excuse! It's not that we haven't written anything, because we have, it's just that the chapters in our notebooks seem to have a hard time finding there way onto the computer...Okay, well, nobody told us what they wanted! Do you want short chapters (like this one) once or twice a week, or longer chapters (at least double this size) once every 1-3 weeks? Okay, well let us know! Oh, and if you actually read this message, type Kohaku somewhere in you review! Now on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer (said by Kagome and Sango): We do own InuYasha 

Cut

"Girls, your supposed to say, we do NOT own InuYasha!"

"Okay!"

I do not own InuYasha.

Cut!

"There are two of you! You have to say we, or else it sounds like only one of you doesn't!"

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!"

"I will be!"

Shippio appears out of no where as the director and Sango and Kagome leave the greenscreen.

Neko and Cat do NOT claim ownership to InuYasha, for it does not belong to them.

* * *

Shippio is later the largest star in InuYasha, doing all disclaimers!

* * *

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Wow! So now I have to be really careful. If I make a mistake while fighting…I could seriously injure, if not kill someone." said Kagome.

"That's one of the main reasons you should train with Sesshomaru. Also, you should ask if he'll teach you how to use your sword. I know InuYasha could, but I didn't think you wanted him to know you're a demon. Sooo…" when Yelan looked up, Kagome was walking away. "Where are you going? She questioned.

"I'm going to my room!" was the reply that she received.

"Okay now Kagome, you can do this!" Kagome was currently in her room giving herself a pep talk. "It's no big deal. Your just going to ask him to train you. It's not like Sesshomaru bites. Or does he?"

"KAGOME!" yelled Yelan, "When are you going back to the feudal era?"

"I'm going to leave as soon as I pack my clothes…and talk to Sesshomaru…" trailed Kagome, sighing as she reached the end of her sentence.

"Hold on Kagome! I have some things for you!" Yelan said excitedly.

"Okaaaaaaay then mom…whatever you say." said Kagome, watching as her mother headed over towards Kagome's room.

"Here they are Kagome!" replied Yelan.

In her hands, Yelan held two outfits like the one Kagome had on when she transformed. There was also a simple, yet elegant deep green kimono. Yelan then set down a bag, and took from it a beautiful kimono. It was black and had red symbols on it. It had the symbols for earth, wind, fire, water, and dark. There was also a necklace, with colliding symbols of light and dark.

"Wow! Mom they're beautiful! Where'd you get them?" questioned Kagome, while staring at the outfits.

"Well, your father would give me an new outfit for our anniversary. The only one he didn't give me was this one." Yelan said, while she set down all of the clothes, except for the one kimono that was black, with the red symbols on it. "I made it for you. Go ahead and try it on to make sure it fits." Yelan finished as she handed the kimono to Kagome.

Kagome couldn't speak, so she took the kimono, and put it on. It fit her perfectly. "Thank you!" was the only thing she could say. Kagome was facing a full length mirror when her mother walked up behind her and put the necklace around Kagome's neck. "Mom! It's so beautiful! Where did you get it?"

* * *

Okay, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Let us know! Or else there shall be no update! Buahahahahahhahahahaha. Oh, and we are NOT UPDATING until we get **_5 _**REVIEWS! So there! Okay, maybe we will...it depends on how much we like you...Oh, and also, we currently have started a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction, and Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction, and Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction, and two YYH/IY x-overs. AND we have a Gundam Wing fanfic. LET US KNOW IF YOU WANT TO PREVIEW/READ ANY OF THEM! And PLEASE vote for couples! We are currently lookin for Kagome and votes. EX: KagomexInuyasha, KagomexSesshomaru, etc. 

Until next time!

Cat and Neko

* * *

Oh, and to anyone who likes Yu Yu Hakusho fanfictions, I strongly suggest you read 'Winter's Rose, Spring's Fire, and Summer's Avalon' They all ROCK! Bye bye for now! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Hey everyone! How are you? Sorry it's been such a long time since we last updated! It's just that we were hoping to get a couple more reviews than we did...tear. Oh well! On with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: Actor:Cat and Neko do not own the world of InuWasha. 

Neko and Cat: YASHA!

Actor: What?

Neko and Cat: It's InuYASHA, not InuWASHA!

Actor: Oh, so sorry, let me try again.

The world of InoYasha does not belong to Cat and Neko.

Neko and Cat: You said it wrong AGAIN!

Actor: Well if you think you can do better, I QUIT!

Neko and Cat: Well, fine. Since our once lovely actor just left us, which he will be paying for in the near future, here is the properly pronounced dislaimer.

We do not own InuYasha, only this story line, and any OC's that you see come up.

As soon as that was said Neko and Cat began to chase after the actor,very pointy sporks in hand.

* * *

Look at the end of this chapter for review responses!

* * *

"Mom! It's so beautiful! Where did you get it?" questioned Kagome. 

"Your father made if for you the day you were born. He said it had a special meaning and that he would tell me when you and I were both ready to know what it mean." said Yelan.

"So what is the meaning mom?" asked Kagome, with a curious look on her face.

"I never found out. Your father died the day he said that he could tell me the purpose of the necklace." Kagome's mother told her sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry mom. It's my fault, I shouldn't have brought that up…but how about I go back to the Feudal Era and ask Sesshomaru about training now, okay?" Kagome asked, after looking crestfallen over causing her mother's sudden sadness.

"No! It's no you fault Kagome. Your father was a wonderful man, and I want you to know that. I don't want you to think that I don't want to talk to you about him, because I do! It's just that sometimes I can't help be think of all the happy times we missed out on, all because of your father's death. And about the Sesshomaru thing, you can just contact him telepathically. Tell me when you done! Oh, and to contact him, all you need to do is focus on him and imagine that you are talking to him, or sending him a letter." said Yelan, while walking out the door of the room, and closing it softly.

"Okay, I can do this." said Kagome, while focusing on a mental picture of Sesshomaru.

Hello? Sesshomaru?

Who are you? Sesshomaru growled into Kagome's mind.

This is Kagome. The girl who travels with your half-brother. My mother was wondering, as was I, if you could train me in combat. replied Kagome, growing a little more at ease.

Why should I help you? Your just InuYasha's wench. And how does you mother know me? Sesshomaru asked, Kagome picturing the perfectly emotionless mask he wore on his face.

My mom said you should train me. Oh, and her name was Yelan. She said she knew you father. responded Kagome.

Yelan? As in the queen Yelan? The one who married THE Yoko? Sesshomaru thought back, his "voice" clearly showing as much awe as possible for him.

Ya, I guess that's the one. So will you train me? asked Kagome.

Yes. You will be here for three months. No longer, and no shorter. InuYasha will know nothing of it. Sesshomaru replied to Kagome calmly.

Okay, Kagome told him after a minute. I'll be there in three hours. With that said, Kagome quickly closed the mind link that had been held between herself and Sesshomaru.

"Mom! I'm talking with Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled.

"Okay, so when do you start your traing?" questioned and eager Yelan.

"I'm leaving in a few hours. I'll be back in three months." stated Kagome.

"Really? I thought it would take longer than that." said Yelan while she shut Kagome's door behind her.

"This is what he said, and I quote ' You will be here for three monthe. No longer, no shorter.'"

After Kagome was done packing, she said good-bye to her mother, and jumped down the well. When she climbed out of the well, and was on her feet, Shippou jumped into her arms and gave her a big hug. "KAGOME!" yelled Shippou. "How come you left us?"

"Shhh…quiet Shippou. I don't want InuYasha to know I'm here." Kagome said quietly.

"And just why don't you want me to know you're here?" questioned InuYasha, standing behind Kagome with his arms crossed.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuun! What ever will InuYasha do? Tune in next time, for another exciting installment of: When Dark and Light Collide!

* * *

Okay, here are review responses!

* * *

Intro:

crazy-punk-girl: Yay! I got it right! Gives you BIG lollipop for telling me this Okay, thank you for the spoiler, and I can't wait to read more! Oh, and as for being your first reviewer, it was no big!

Hiei freak: Thank you for the compliments! We liked that her mom was an earth faerie too! And as you can see, we have updated!

Shenyu(anonymous): Woot! Another Review! Okay, well yes, Kagome will have some problems controlling her powers, but we won't find out about that stuff until a chapter in the 30's or 40's. And yes, we do have that much written. P.S. We wish we could fly too!

Shenyu(signed): Thank you very much! You are a very kind person, and a good author! I'm glad that you liked the story! You got me hooked on RK stories, so hats of to you! And no problem for the reveiws, your stories are so good I can't help but write them!

* * *

Chapter One:

Jochnap: Yes, we are evil and insane. And we are PROUD OF IT! Lol, any way, I hope that you will continue reading our story, and leaving reviews, because yours really helped us get through the day!

kurama'sdarkangel1: Yes, we didn't know she could be that mean either...Well, actually we did, since we wrote it and all.Lol, thank you for you review! Oh, and yes, we don't think that rock felt good either.

Kyosama: First of all, thank you for saying we got the personalities right! In future chapters, the characters will be a little, or a lot you decide, OC. But that's the fun of fanfiction! And also, are you a fan of Fruits Basket? I was just asking because there is a character who has the name Kyo in that series.

Samantha(anonymous): Thank you very much for the review! No, it isn't much of a stretch to have Kagome react like that, and that is exactly what we found sooooo funny, lol. And we updated! Really!

Shenyu: You rock! You are a terrific person! You reviewed the first two chapters, for which we love you. Gives Shenyu special black and red cake.

Sheryu(anonymous): You didn't expect it? Well that makes us feel special, because it lets us know we weren't being TOO predictable. And yes, I think what Kagome did was reasonable. I would yell at my mom too, if I was a demon and she didn't tell me.

* * *

Chapter Two: 

Anonymous(anonymous): Thank you very much for your kind words, and InuYasha's reaction is in like chapter...hold on we're checking...oh,we don't know, butwe do know it's after chapter 20.

inugurlz: Neko speaking: Okay now, Cat, I know you want me to type up the stuff you wrote, but please don't go into the account to review our own story!

Kirah Amy: Yes, we don't want to get rid of the ears either. That is too cruel! And we will try to use more grammar, but we are a tad ditzy sometimes...just ask the voices in our heads!

Megan Consoer: Hey Megan! Thank you, we are glad you are enjoying the story! We will update more, promise! And it's not the writing that's a problem, it's the typing it up part that gets us!

Shenyu: Yaaaaay! You reviewed another chapter! We shall give you the loyal reviewer award! hands Shenyu a shiny gold trophy shaped like a sword. AND for getting the award, we shall also give you a...GIANT CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE!

* * *

Chapter Three: 

amanda: Thank you for the reviews, and we will email you and let you know we updated!

dearthofsanity: We realize that what we did wasn't the most realistic, but it's a fanfic, so we thought 'why not have a little fun'? We know her powers seem a little too much, but we don't want to go back and change them now, so instead she shall just have some issues with them in the future. Because even the most powerful demon can't get anywhere without a little guidance. Thanks for the review!

dog-gurl: No, thank you! And we will update more, promise!

Kyome Takashi: Ya, we already had the next 6 chapters or so written out when we got your review, or else we really would have taken your idea into serious debation. Thanks for the review!

Shenyu: We got you hooked? Really! I think that I shall remember this reveiw forever...and ever...and ever...and ever...(cat grabs the keyboard Cat: I think she gets it Neko! Neko: Fine! fun-sucker!) Thank you for the review, and we hope to hear from you again.

Your Deadly Shadow: Thank you! We know our chapters are a little short, and are working to fix that problem. We upated too, by the way, lol!

* * *

Chapter Four: 

Dark Inu Fan: Yes, our story is fast paced at the beginning, but it slows down, really! It's just that the things that have happened so far really aren't that big...hint hint.

fallen-angel-scorn: Thank you! Andwe shall read your story! We have just been a little swamped lately, but will get to it right away! Because your story rocks!

Layana Hamoura: Woah. A review and a poem all in one. You get an award! gives Layana a shiny gold ribbon.

* * *

Chapter Five: 

Layana Hamoura: Yay! You reviewed again! And as with all reviewers who reveiw more than once, here is a nice big sugar-good cake! Lol, I love Lord Fluffy as well. And Inu. GAH! But don't tell them I said that!

* * *

Chapter Six: 

ayame and conan: Thank you guys for reviewing! It's nice to know that we have friends we can count on! And I shall take your votes into the big bowl of doom.

madi: Thank you very much for the review! You rock! And as I told ayame and conan, I shall but your vote into the big bowl of doom. And as for the Kikyo thing, I'll see what I can do...(only Neko wrote this reveiw...)

* * *

Well, that is all of the reviews! Thank you guys soooooo much! See you next time! Oh, and look for an upcoming Gundam Wing fic from us. And a Yu Yu Hakusho InuYasha x-over. And anotherYu Yu Hakusho InuYasha x-over! And a Card Captor Sakura story! And a Fruits Basket! And a plain Yu Yu Hakusho! And a Rurouni Kenshin story! Lol, they all have at least one written chapter already, so let us know which ones you want on the site!

* * *

Ja-

Cat and Neko


End file.
